


Coffee & Contemplation

by Niniel_Kirkland



Series: Coffee & Contemplation [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niniel_Kirkland/pseuds/Niniel_Kirkland
Summary: Berlin-Est, 1978. Insomniaque et caféinomane, Gilbert Beilschmidt est pourtant devenu citoyen modèle de la République Démocratique Allemande. Travailleur, docile, le genre d'employé qui ne fait pas de vague. Pourvu qu'on le laisse vivre ses matins dans la plus totale tranquillité. PruAus.
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Coffee & Contemplation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172057
Kudos: 3





	Coffee & Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Himaruya. Le titre est tiré de Stranger Things ! J'ai un post-it sur mon bureau depuis mai. Depuis mai, je me dis que ça ferait un très bon titre de fic fluff. *Spoiler Alert* ce n'est pas du fluff, ahah (c'est un rire nerveux).
> 
> Genre: Character study?
> 
> Playlist Spotify : https://open.spotify.com/playlist/56r60ZGEx6aLTiQfYCu1rG?si=KQ3OzYouTiCfEXVfX8z7CQ
> 
> On se voit en bas de page pour quelques notes, bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Coffee & Contemplation

 _Berlin-Est_ , 1978.

Gilbert Beilschmidt fut réveillé par les premières lueurs de l'aube qui filtraient sous les rideaux de sa chambre. Il grommela en roulant sur le dos. Ce matin, les bribes de rêve soigneusement collectées au cours de rares phases de sommeil s'évaporaient bien trop rapidement à son goût, sans qu'il pût rien y faire pour les retenir. Parfois, elles s'éternisaient plus longuement, devenant si réelles qu'il pensait pouvoir le toucher du bout des doigts. Souvent, elles lui faisaient oublier la réalité avant de se dématérialiser en une impression maussade et par trop réelle de manque. Alors, il blâmait les somnifères.

Sur la table de nuit, le réveil indiquait six heures passées. Il le jaugea du regard un instant, le défiant de sonner. Mais l'engin ne sonnerait pas. Il roula sur le côté, se redressa et se glissa hors des draps avec un frisson. Le silence régnait en maître sur le petit appartement terne. Gilbert enfila un caleçon et un pull à capuche trop large. Dans l'obscurité presque totale, il trouva le chemin de sa cuisine. Mécanique, il remplit une bouilloire d'eau chaude et prépara le café moulu dans sa cafetière à piston.

Les minutes d'infusion lui parurent comme toujours interminables, mais il les savourait de plus en plus. En l'absence de caféine dans son système, son esprit restait tout simplement vide et incapable de réflexion dépassant ses besoins primaires. Il disposait de précieux instants de total silence intérieur, pas une pensée, pas un problème. Juste de la paix. Enfin, il abaissa le piston et versa le breuvage noir comme son humeur dans la plus grande tasse qu'il possédait. Les doigts coulés autour d'elle, il l'emmena dans un absolu silence sur l'étroit balcon. La matinée de printemps était terriblement fraiche et entreprit de le réveiller. Une première gorgée de café, le regard vague échouant sur Alexanderplatz. La vue le surprenait toujours, au point que même la surprise était devenue habituelle, faisait désormais partie de la routine.

L'amertume sur sa langue et le froid fouettant son visage éveillèrent enfin le cerveau abruti d'alcool ou de somnifères. Ce matin-là, c'étaient les deux. Il suivit des yeux une rame de Straßenbahn qui survolait l'Alex. À sa vue, les bâtiments soviétiques se déconstruisirent soudain. Il marchait le long des grands magasins récemment ouverts, aux vitrines pimpantes et aguicheuses, avant de s'engouffrer dans la gare et patienter sur un quai, mains dans les poches, casquette irlandaise visée sur sa chevelure argent. Il jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre de gousset. 10h24. Exactement deux minutes plus tard, dans un nuage de vapeur grise, Roderich descendait du train. Son visage d'aristocrate se fendait d'un sourire, perdait de son sérieux et il accourait vers Gilbert. Après une étreinte brève mais chaleureuse, il lui tendait maladroitement un sac de papier. Il avait apporté des parts d'Apfelstrudel de Vienne exprès pour lui. À l'époque, c'était une autre République. Une république où Roderich aimait se rendre, et où il était le bienvenu. Les temps avaient changé. Gilbert l'emmenait dans son appartement – bien plus beau que celui-ci – et il faisait faire du café, ou servir du schnaps. Parfois, ils ne buvaient rien sinon le souffle de l'autre noyé dans leurs baisers.

Une Trabant pétarada sous sa fenêtre, le ramenant dans le présent avec mauvaise humeur. Le silence se déposa sur Gilbert comme une bruine. Il avala une deuxième rasade de café, brûlant et délicieux. Un luxe qu'il cultivait avec une certaine culpabilité, ses concitoyens n'ayant ni les moyens ni les contacts pour en jouir à leur guise. Mais cela le laissait bien indifférent finalement. C'étaient ses derniers contacts avec sa famille. Quelques kilos de café chaque année. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, à bien y réfléchir. Il ne lui restait que ça. Ni lettres, ni coups de téléphone, ni télégrammes, seulement quelques paquets de café déposés chez lui à intervalles réguliers. Il ne savait même plus s'ils venaient de Bohn ou de Vienne, ou même de Moscou. Il n'y avait jamais d'adresse. Il espérait que c'était Vienne. Il évitait de se poser la question.

Gil vida sa tasse, inspira la ville une dernière fois avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Elles recommençaient à affluer en masse, pensées parasites qui s'accrochaient au paysage berlinois sous ses yeux comme des sangsues. Il n'y avait guère que la Fernsehturm qu'il pouvait contempler pendant des heures sans qu'elle lui évoquât quoi que ce soit – si ce n'était un mépris vaguement dégoûté. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait choisi cet appartement délabré. Surtout, ne pas regarder à l'Ouest. Il claqua la porte vitrée derrière lui. Direction la cuisine pour laisser sa tasse vide échouer dans l'évier. L'horloge murale annonçait 6h52. Ses pieds glacés contre le carrelage indifférent, il avait froid. Mais il n'avait plus l'excuse de l'air frais du dehors. À présent, il avait froid parce que son appartement exhalait la solitude de toute son âme.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se déshabilla et ouvrit l'eau chaude. Sa tête ne se tut qu'une fois le miroir recouvert de condensation, des volutes de vapeur s'élevant autour de lui, et sa peau rougie par la douche trop chaude. Il y resta plus que de raison, espérant vaguement que l'eau laverait son esprit à jamais en emportant dans les profondeurs des canalisations berlinoises ses idées noires. Mais l'eau chaude n'était pas une denrée infinie à Berlin-Est, et le jet commença bientôt à refroidir progressivement. Il l'éteignit d'un geste brusque et rageur. Il se sécha vigoureusement, s'habilla sans même hésiter. Costume gris, chemise blanche, pour une existence grise et une page tournée qui ne resterait jamais blanche. Ou était-ce l'inverse ? La page désespérément blanche qu'il ne tournerait jamais ?

Il prit son manteau dans le court vestibule, et une mallette de cuir fatiguée. Il noua ses souliers, faillit oublier ses clefs mais verrouilla la porte en sortant. Un autre matin, une première confrontation avec le monde. Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs de l'immeuble, et sortit dans la rue. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua 7h20. Un regard vers la bouche béante de la gare de l'Alex le dissuada de prendre cette direction. Il marcherait.

Il garda les yeux sur ses chaussures pour éviter de les perdre dans les bâtiments et l'histoire dont ils témoignaient, ou que par leur absence, ils évoquaient aussi. Il empruntait un chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur, constituant le tracé extérieur de ses propres veines. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à l'odeur – un relent qui évoquait du café, pas trop frelaté. Il en avait besoin. Il entra dans le café qui s'éveillait en même temps que la ville pour accueillir les travailleurs les plus matinaux. Gilbert s'installa au comptoir, échangea un regard avec le gérant, et il sut tout de suite quoi lui amener. Et surtout, en silence, par imitation du mutisme dans lequel s'enfermait le client. Il laissa la monnaie et un pourboire devant lui, puis il prit la tasse. Brûlante. Le café était meilleur chez lui, bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas si mal.

Alors il prêta attention à la musique. Un air familier de musique classique, qu'il se mit à fredonner doucement pour lui-même. C'était un air de Mozart, dont il n'avait jamais retenu le titre. Mais il se souvenait comme d'hier l'avoir entendu lors d'une représentation de la _Flûte Enchantée_ au Wiener Staatsoper, à laquelle il avait assisté avec Roderich dans la loge impériale, il y avait fort longtemps. Gilbert s'était un peu ennuyé, sur le moment. Mais regarder son amant vivre l'opéra de tout son être avait été un spectacle bien plus attrayant pour les prunelles rubis.

Il remercia le cafetier d'un signe de tête puis reprit son chemin. Il traversa la Spree et sentit l'appréhension contracter son estomac davantage à mesure qu'il progressait sur Unter den Linden, l'ombre d'elle-même. Il connaissait l'avenue par cœur. Il progressait en pensée plus vite qu'à pied. Payer ses respects à la statue de Friedrich II, dépasser la Bibliothèque, croiser Friedrichstraße, se sentir minime et insignifiant en passant la Brandenburger Tor. Son esprit bifurqua juste avant de se retrouver au pied de l'Hôtel Adlon. À présent, il y avait le Mur entre les deux.

_Août 1961._

_Il ouvrit les yeux au son d'une voix douce qui chantonnait distraitement un air de jazz que Gilbert aimait. Les draps de l'Hôtel Adlon étaient d'une douceur sacrée sur sa peau nue. Les doigts de Roderich se baladaient dans ses cheveux argent, le tirant doucement des bras de Morphée pour le ramener dans les siens._

_« Hmm. Guten Morgen, Österreich. »_

_« Bonjour, Gil. » répondit doucement Roderich. « Le petit-déjeuner ne va pas tarder. »_

_« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il, l'esprit encore brumeux de sommeil._

_Roderich vérifia sa montre, tandis que Gilbert se redressait dans le lit pour contempler son amant, tout à fait habillé et prêt à assister à dieu sait quelle assemblée pour reconstruire le monde de l'après-guerre. Il portait des lunettes à fines montures rondes sur son nez droit et fin. Ses cheveux chocolat étaient impeccablement coiffés, libérant le visage sévère mais en ce moment si tendre. Son costume était noir, à fines lignes blanches. Il souriait. Il regardait à nouveau vers Gilbert maintenant, et annonça :_

_« 8h36. Je vais devoir y aller, Schatz. Sinon je vais rater le train. Je suis navré. »_

_« Appelle-moi quand tu arrives à Vienne. »_

_« Bien sûr. »_

_Roderich lui offrit un baiser, sans savoir que ce serait le dernier. Dans un demi-brouillard, Gilbert ne se souvenait que de l'amertume du café sur les lèvres de son amant et de la chaleur de son souffle. Puis Österreich avait quitté la chambre, l'hôtel, la ville, le pays. Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Gilbert s'éveillait seul dans la chaleur d'un matin d'été, on découvrait qu'un Mur l'isolait à présent du reste du monde, au cœur de Berlin._

Son estomac se serra. Vraiment, on n'avait pas idée de n'ingurgiter que du café sur un ventre vide le matin. _Chaque_ matin. Il atteignit finalement le pied du Ministère de l'Intérieur alors que le goût du café quittait à peine ses lèvres. Il fouilla au fond de la poche de son manteau et en sortit son badge pour le montrer à l'agent de sécurité qui le dévisageait déjà derrière la porte vitrée. Une photo où Gilbert avait l'air d'un dangereux psychopathe en manque de sommeil, d'un gréviste de la faim ou d'un vieillard, au choix. Peut-être les trois à la fois. Une photo et un nom. _Gilbert Beilschmidt_. Et une fonction. _Consultant aux affaires intérieures_.

C'était tout ce qu'il restait de lui. Il avait été _Preu_ _ßen_ , il n'était plus qu'un fantoche à qui on avait donné un bureau et quelques tâches, à qui on demandait quelque conseil de temps en temps, pour la forme, tout simplement parce qu'on ne savait pas quoi faire de lui mais qu'on ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser errer dans la nature. Il n'aurait pas fait de vague, ceci dit. Il aurait broyé du noir à plein temps, voilà tout.

Il avait été _Preußen_ et il ne restait rien de lui. Il n'existait plus, à proprement parler. Depuis plus de trente ans. Ça lui pesait réellement depuis 1961 seulement. Il n'existait plus et pourtant personne ne le remplaçait. Il y avait Ludwig à l'Ouest. Personne à l'Est. Seulement lui, Gilbert, déchu de son rang de nation, dépossédé de son nom, simple pion. Et seul, seul, toujours seul. Ni humain ni nation, ni mortel ni vraiment vivant non plus. Ni présent, ni futur, seulement passé.

Il arriva dans son bureau gris, trop vaste et trop vide, miroir de son existence. Sur le mur derrière lui, une aiguille bougea et pointa 7h58. Il était encore arrivé trop tôt – comme d'habitude. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire à la place ? Se retourner une heure de plus dans l'insomnie, sous les draps rêches dans lesquels il se perdait parce que personne ne les partageait, comme il s'était perdu dans ceux de l'Adlon une fois Roderich parti. Ça n'était pas une solution réjouissante.

Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre de son bureau. Plus question d'apercevoir la forme rassurante de la Fernsehturm : ici, l'Alex était invisible. La grisaille berlinoise à perte de vue. Et tout au bout, tout en bas, à quelques centaines de mètres à peine, Checkpoint Charlie, et l'Ouest devant sa fenêtre qui le narguait, l'attirant et le repoussant éternellement. C'était comme s'il affrontait directement Ludwig du regard, perpétuellement. Et il n'en avait pas envie. Il se savait déjà du côté des perdants de toute façon. Un goût de bile monta dans sa gorge et il détourna les yeux. Il avait besoin de café.

La porte de son bureau claqua derrière lui contre son gré. Le bruit lui vrilla les tympans et résonna dans son esprit encore silencieux. Il atteignit la machine à café la plus proche et attendit son jus de chaussettes. Il en avala un gobelet d'un trait et s'en prépara un second, qu'il emmena cette fois religieusement dans son bureau. Il s'assit à sa table, dans sa chaise recouverte de cuir, et but son café par petites gorgées, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Sous ses rétines se dessinaient les traits de Roderich, se rejouaient les événements de ce dernier matin d'août 61, inlassablement. « Appelle-moi quand tu arrives à Vienne. » Il avait appelé, bien sûr. Puis les lignes avaient été coupées.

Les yeux pourpres s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur le cadran de sa montre. 8h36. Il redressa les épaules, étira sa nuque. Il vida son gobelet, se leva pour le jeter et en profita pour mettre un peu de musique. Il se força à sourire au reflet que lui renvoyait le capot de la platine. Puis il appela son secrétaire. Sa propre voix, rauque d'avoir gardé le silence si longtemps, enjouée par habitude, sonna faux à ses propres oreilles. Sa matinée à contempler le passé était terminée. Jusqu'au lendemain matin. Et cette récurrence-là était sans fin.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous jure que j'ai essayé d'écrire un petit épilogue heureux. Mais je n'ai pas pu parce que ça me semblait niais et forcé, eheh. Faites-moi signe si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe à la chute du mur malgré tout.
> 
> Alexanderplatz/l'Alex : place célèbre du centre berlinois. Elle a été en grande partie aménagée à la soviétique pendant les années RDA. Notamment : on bâtit la Fernsehturm (tour de la télévision) dans les années 60. C'est la grande tour avec une grosse boule qu'on voit toujours sur les vues de Berlin.  
> Strassenbahn : tramway  
> Apfelstrudel : pâtisserie aux pommes, traditionnelle en Autriche (c'est trop, trop bon)  
> La République évoquée est la République de Weimar, qui existe de 1918 à l'arrivée d'Hitler au pouvoir en 33.  
> Not-so-fun fact : à partir de 1977, la RDA connait une "crise du café" (c'est le nom officiel, je vous jure) pour diverses raisons, les ménages est-allemands n'arrivent plus à se procurer du café.  
> Les Trabant étaient les petites voitures produites par l'état pour la RDA.  
> Unter Den Linden est une longue et large avenue qui traverse Berlin de la porte de Brandebourg au quartier des châteaux.  
> L'hôtel Adlon est un hôtel mythique de la ville.  
> Schatz : trésor  
> Checkpoint Charlie : un des points de passage de la frontière entre la RDA et la RFA les plus célèbres.
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !
> 
> A bientôt,
> 
> Niniel.


End file.
